Mattladdin Part 3 - Matt Fights with Prince Cyril Proundbottom
Cast *Aladdin - Matt (Cyberchase) *Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Two Hungry Children - Yoshi and Birdo *Prince Achmed - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Cliff, Lube, and Shriek (CatDog) Transcript *Matt: (laughs) I guess they'll never catch me now. And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! (breaks the bread in two and gives half to Piglet, but as they are ready to eat, Matt looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. Birdo sees him and drops her find and tries to hide. Matt looks at them, then the bread, then at Piglet) *Piglet: Oh, come on! (takes a big bite of his food, and as Matt grabs it, gets up, and walks over to the children, the girl pulls her brother back) *Matt: Here, go on--take it. (The children giggle with delight. Piglet tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty, so he walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head) *Piglet: You're welcome for the food. (sees Matt walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Matt peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Cyril Proudbottom walking away) *Bystander 1: On his way to the palace, I suppose. *Bystander 2: Another suitor for the princess. (Matt is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of Cyrild Proudbottom, only to startle him by accident) *Cyril Proudbottom: Out of my way, you filthy brat! (activates his green lightsaber to attack the children until Matt jumps in front of them and kicks the lightsaber out of Cyril Proudbottom's hand) *Matt: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners. *Officer Dibble: Oh--I teach you some manners! (kicks Matt into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him) *Matt: Look at that, Piglet. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends! (Cyril Proudbottom stops and turns back to Matt) *Officer Dibble: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. (chuckles cheerfully and walks away as Matt rushes toward Cyril Proudbottom until the doors to the castle slam shut in his face) *Matt: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on, Piglet. Let's go home. (makes the climb to his home with the view, then tucks in Piglet for the night, and sings) Life is great. Life is swell. I'm happy as can be. Everything is beautiful, because I'm just me. Here I am, with a friend. Feeling fine and free, it's just us two. No enemies. Oh, what great fun it is. Ah... Life is like a dream. (pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace) Someday, Piglet, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. *Piglet: Yes, I know. Oh well. Good night. I'll see in the morning. (he and Matt tuck themselves into bed and fall asleep) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs